Type II diabetes is quickly becoming an epidemic in the United States. The increased incidence of Type II diabetes has been attributed to diets characterized by high fat intake and repeated ingestion of refined foods and sugars, coupled with low fiber and vegetable intake. Diet, along with the natural aging process, causes a deterioration in the way in which the body metabolizes blood glucose. When the body cannot properly metabolize blood glucose, a tendency to store glucose as fat typically occurs. This is one reason levels of body fat increase with age. Diabetes is also known to be associated with a variety of other ailments including heart disease, hypertension, and obesity. There is a known link between insulin resistance and increased visceral adiposity. Diabetes is also a leading cause of glaucoma and other conditions related to a decrease in the quality of life.
It has long been known that natural and/or synthetic substances may aid in controlling blood glucose and enhancing nutrient transport. Such substances act by a variety of mechanisms. For example, some substances act by mimicking the effects of endogenous insulin and are therefore capable of replacing endogenous insulin. Such substances include synthetic insulin injections such as those which are routinely prescribed to individuals with Type I diabetes. Other commonly prescribed substances known to mimic the effects of insulin include the naturally occurring compounds taurine, 4-hydroxyisoleucine, arginine, and vanadium. Although these compounds have been shown to work as insulin mimetics by acting in the body to decrease serum blood glucose levels, they have not been successfully developed into viable treatments for disorders of glucose metabolism.
Still other substances act directly to increase what is termed insulin sensitivity or glucose tolerance. Glucose intolerance forces the body to generate additional insulin in an effort to lower blood glucose. This causes stress on the beta-cells of the pancreas and is thought to be a key contributor to Type II diabetes. In a state of glucose intolerance, the body mechanism for disposing of blood glucose is not functioning at its optimum level and therefore the system is inefficient. Substances which increase insulin sensitivity or glucose tolerance by assisting the body in returning to optimal levels of blood glucose include alpha-lipoic acid, pinitol and myoinositol. These substances cannot entirely replace the function of endogenous insulin, but work at the receptor level alongside endogenous insulin to increase insulin sensitivity or glucose tolerance. Here, the action is exerted directly on the Glut-4 receptor of the cell to trigger the cascade normally caused by insulin that allows for the reduction in blood sugar via the transport of nutrients into the cell.
In the past, chromium was thought to aid in weight loss by controlling blood glucose and preventing the deposition of fatty acids. However, its actions were greatly limited and its claims never came to fruition. Cinnamon, known for its high concentration of chromium, has also been used for the control of blood glucose. However, researchers have demonstrated that cinnamon's effects are not from chromium, but rather from a different class of compounds. One study by Kahn et al. compared the chromium levels of foods and spices including cinnamon, and failed to find a correlation between chromium level and the level of insulin potentiation. (Biological Trace Element Research, 1990; 24: 183-188). A meta-analysis by Althuis et al. showed no association between chromium and glucose or insulin concentrations. (Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 2002; 76: 148-55). A study by Broadhurst et al. has demonstrated that cinnamon is a strong potentiator of insulin in comparison to various other herbs and spices. (J. Agric. Food Chern., 2000; 48:849-852).
One particular extract of cinnamon, methyl hydroxy chalcone polymer (MHCP), shows promising data in the area of glucose control. A recent study compared the effect of MHCP in 3T3-LJ adipocytes to that of insulin. (Jarvill-Taylor et al., J. Am. College Nutr., 2001; 20:327-336). The results from that study support the theory that MHCP triggers the insulin cascade and subsequent transport of nutrients. The study also demonstrated that MHCP treatment stimulated glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis to a similar level as insulin. The study further demonstrated that treatment with endogenous insulin and MHCP resulted in a synergistic effect. Due to these conclusions it is suggested that MHCP may prove to be a very valuable tool in the fight against diabetes, where insulin is present.
In addition to benefiting Type II diabetics, cinnamon may benefit individuals with impaired glucose tolerance (i.e., pre-diabetics). Further, cinnamon has been shown to possess antioxidant activities related to lipid peroxidation. (Mancini-Filho et aI, Bol/ettino Chimico Farmaceutico, 1998; 37:443-47). Cinnamon can be used as a food antioxidant and to enhance food palatability.
In broad terms, nutrient transport involves the deposit of nutrients into various tissues. For example, after the insulin cascade, the Glut-4 transport system triggered by insulin drives nutrients such as carbohydrates, amino acids (e.g., glutamine, arginine, leucine, taurine, isoleucine and valine) and creatine into skeletal tissue. Typically, water is driven into the cells at the same time.
Creatine is a natural dietary component primarily found in animal products. In the body, creatine is stored predominantly in skeletal muscle, and mostly in the form of phosphorylated creatine, but also in its free state. Total creatine content of mammalian skeletal muscle (i.e., creatine and phosphorylated creatine) typically varies from about 100 to about 140 mmol/kg. The level of creatine and phosphorylated creatine present in skeletal muscle can be increased through dietary supplementation with creatine.
The fuel for all muscular work in the body is adenosine tri-phosphate, or ATP. During intense exercise, ATP is utilized very rapidly. The body does not store much ATP in muscle so other substances must be broken down in order to replenish the ATP that is rapidly broken down during exercise. If the ATP is not replenished, fatigue occurs and force/power production declines. Of all the substances in the body that can replenish ATP, the fastest is phosphorylated creatine. Thus, the primary function of phosphorylated creatine in muscle is to buffer ATP by preventing decreases in ATP during exercise.
Creatine is taken up into tissues, such as skeletal muscle, by means of an active transport system that typically involves an insulin dependent pathway. In a study by Stengee et al., insulin was co-infused along with creatine supplementation. (Am. J Physiol., 1998; 275:E974-79). The results of this study indicated that insulin can enhance creatine accumulation in muscle, but only if insulin levels are present at extremely high or supra-physiological concentrations. Stengee et al. refers to a previous study by Green et al. which involved experimentation with ingestion of creatine in combination with a carbohydrate-containing solution to increase muscular uptake of creatine by creating physiologically high plasma insulin concentrations. Stengee et al. reports that Green et al. had found the quantity of carbohydrate necessary to produce a significant increase in creatine uptake, as compared to creatine supplementation alone, was close to the limit of palatability.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a viable method of increasing the uptake of creatine into mammalian tissue, such as skeletal muscle. Further, there exists a need in the art for a dietary supplement whose administration at normal physiological concentrations would effect such an increase in creatine uptake.